


Obscured

by Elise_Arveldis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Magic, Mark - Freeform, Strangers, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, instincts, marked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Arveldis/pseuds/Elise_Arveldis
Summary: Not meaning for any trouble, Elisandriel hid with great success. That was until a certain hybrid took away control of her own faculties. Whether it was intentional or not, now they are linked into embarking a new beginning.





	1. A Glimpse of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (for the purpose of practice): I don't own any characters or plots from TVD or TO.
> 
> This was completely for fun, so some details might be missed or some details are puzzling at the most. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. This wasn't planned, so if there are any lack of transitions, sorry.

He pulls me in. His breath resting against my neck, as arms pulled me taut without any yield. Heart beating beneath my fingertips, and tears fell…. down, down, down, until it was absorbed by the musky scented fibres tantalising with benevolent reckoning. Another reason to have let this go. Add another for good measure, for knowing better, yet doing otherwise for there was no choice at all. It was already decided.

The bond was fading, and with it came emptiness which hollowed out my bones. A flake of beautiful snow, which coalesced into something monstrous with its growing weight. Unrelenting freeze of life across the golden graze, suffocating, asphyxiating the very breath we took. A blue amber glow pulsed with sadness, anger and acceptance of the inevitable. He was anything but an optimist; anything but illogical with his strategic appreciation. A countenance which grew with adoring hate as everything crashed between us…. And soon? I lost all that I could. We were no longer.

* * *

Step by step… a man walked away, from a woman lain across a lavish bed, seemingly picturesque in a living static art. Her cheeks were rosy with a yellow pallor, her lips pink like dew on a spring morning. Hair tumble-framing her face, like crystallised straw airbrushed with deep auburn, aching to surpass the bounds of Thanatos.

The man was simply put, Niklaus Mikaelson, for no other adjectives or noun would befit his character. He had carved his name to mould him, just as she had carved him to mould her. An ephemeral period to which everything was as close to perfect as it would get in this immortal life for him.

 _Thud. Thud._ A pulse against his palm. Closed eyes relished with the feel of a beating heart in his grasp. A pleasure that sated his blood-lust with a promise of more to come. _Bu-bump. Bu-bump._ For as long as her talisman beats, there was still a possibility…. Just maybe.

The door to the shipping container closed behind him, as light automatically hid away the figure inside. His hand squeezed with the insurance of a possibility as it took him back to the very beginning. Soon it will be all over. Soon, everything will be as it should. Soon.


	2. What?

The room was filled with people, chattering on about their lives and nonconsequential things. It crashed into my mind, through my ears like an avalanche I couldn't escape from. Something that wouldn't normally be distressing, but in my current state of having completed a graveyard shift at the hospital, plus the fact I hated crowded parties in general, my ire was at its most sensitive. Alchy was flowing from an infinite source, burning my olfactory senses, with lights that strobed about the dim lit space. My eyes tried to adjust, but the mixture of sounds, lights and heated bodies surrounding my safe haven in the corner at the bar, displaced any of my adaptations to the rowdy environment. I wish I didn't have to be here. Alas, when one of your best friends are having a milestone in their lives, i.e. becoming affianced, you have no choice but to go celebrate with the party...especially when you're the Maid of Honor. 

A hand touched my shoulder in a grasp, "Hey, Elisandriel, you made it!" chocolate hair tickled my neck as the grasp turned into a stranglehold.

"Glad to be here-" My hands went to unclasp her arms, but of course, in her inebriated state, she didn't relent. "-Can't breathe!"

Kat giggled and let go. "Oops! Sorry, when did you get here?"

A glass of red wine slid my way, as the bartender appeared to have not taken any reprieve from mixing cocktails to serve it. I took a sip, and the rich merlot flavour warmed my insides as it burned slightly down my oesophagus. "Give or take, 10 minutes?"

With a raised hand and a charismatic smile, Kat got herself another shot of tequila on our tab, succeeded by nursing a Sea Breeze. Neither of us appreciated the smell of beer. Luckily for Kat, Calen, her fiance, was particular with his beer, only drinking one which did not make either of us - most importantly, Kat - nauseous. It was not long after, that we were joined by our other friends. A round of hugs, a glass of wine later, and Kat with the help of Calen and the girls, urged me onto the dancefloor; claiming that I can't leave the club until I've let loose. Yeah, I can totally let loose. That is, after a few shots of Irish Whiskey. 

The celebration wore on, 2 shots and I was out on the dancefloor with the beats travelling through my bones. Enough liquor in my system to let loose, but not enough that I'd be a drunk fool who woke up the next morning with a stranger in a situation I didn't want or worse. The major sounds had a hard bass which shook me to the core. My hips were swaying, my hands were in the air, my body was rolling with the bars. Bodies were brushing against mine, sweat beginning to slide down my back, yet something began to unnerve me as my hair unravelled from its sleek ponytail. It felt predatory, with a dichotomy of safety which confuzzled my reasoning. By now, Kat, Calen and the rest had dispersed themselves amongst the crowd. Though, with a single projection, it was felt that Kat and Calen, plus most of our close friends had already gone off to enjoy other festivities with their significant others or chosen playmates. No security here, or maybe there was, considering their safety would no longer plague my conscience.

I could feel my skin contract even though the dilation of my blood vessels would have been counteracted by the excessive heat given by other drinkers. It felt much more concentrated than any norms of wariness in the face of peril, and my senses told me of no dense energy emanating from a caster. Only two options were left and only one was sound. Either my vigilance was caused by the presence of a god(ess) or it was caused by an Original: Since gods were already passed from this plane, and into another realm to observe and exist separately from us, meaning that it must be an Original. 

My hands automatically clasped the insurance that was around my neck. It obscured my aura, thankfully. Eyes erratically moving, masked by the shaking movement of heads in the dancing crowd, it wasn't long until my eyes honed onto him. It was irritating to witness the allure of one of the old ones. Females were flocking to him, and in the dim light, I just distinguished the signs of him freely drinking from a girl's wrist. Was he done with tasting her blood? Because in a matter of seconds, he latched onto someone else's veins before resuming to drink a glass of his poison. Sadly, escaping this jaunt would mean clearing the party tab, something I had been placed responsible due to my moral inability to get drunk: Ironically, by escaping from this vicinity, I had to move closer to him as he placed himself in a spot with the only opening to pay the bartender. I stayed out dancing for a further 20 minutes, hoping that he would vacate that area, or for someone else to give me an opening that was not within his reach. Unfortunately, neither happened, and the dehydration plus the consumed alcohol took it's toll on me. I had to get away from where I was. 

With no other options at hand, I slinked my way past towering bodies, through muscle and mass bigger than my own to approach the bar. Vivid eyes took my image and I fought to repress my gasp, fought to keep my own eyes naturally averted from the Original. I sidled my body away from him.

“Excuse me! I’m here to pay the tab for the Knighler Party!” The bartender nodded my way as he heard me above the loud music, passing me the bill and a bottle of unopened water. Quickly inputting my pin, I took a drink as I waited for the invoice. No sooner than when I had it in my fingers, an enticing presence bore down close to my neck and I froze for an instantaneous moment before relaxing. I’m sure he knew of my nerves, and the smirk felt on my skin proved it. 

Close to my ears, his voice reverberated to my toes. “Fun night, love?”

His accent was attractive. Nevertheless, it did not hide the warning lurking, ensconced within the velvet tone. I tried to move away, but by now, his hands were on my hips, and his frontal plane against my back. I couldn’t keep the gasp from the intimate gesture that I felt so familiar with, and replied, “Yes, a little too much. I gotta go now.” Giggling, putting on a preppy persona, I smiled putting my hands on his, undoing them, pushing them towards his own body as I twisted away. Except, he was much stronger than me, and didn’t want to entertain my idea of leaving the unnaturally welcomed situation. With our fronts now facing one another, he trapped me against the bar and stepped even closer than what I thought possible. Maybe the fact of males being better at spatial awareness was true? He bent down so that we were face-to-face (lucky for him, heels were a prerogative tonight) and stared into my eyes. Trying to seem unbothered, I gazed back. His orbs were alight with uncontrolled fire, even though the lights were low - an attribute to a werewolf’s eyes - so I deduced that this was Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid. 

“Aw, love, it doesn’t have to end here,” his right hand found its way back on my hip, his left snaking its way up and down my back. I couldn’t help the shiver from escaping me. His touch felt familiar and welcome...if my eyes weren’t open. “After all, you could be having much more fun leaving with me, don’t you think?”  
Shaking my head to seem like I was becoming more lucid, I gave him a slight frown as I realised the movement had also cleared my senses. “I’m sorry, I really have to go now. By myself. Tomorrow, work and all that jazz, I’m sure you understand.” Ducking through his left arm, I managed to go back into the crowd, and I sighed in relief when I couldn’t feel his presence following me - making me secure. The cool air breezed by me, a refreshing change from the smoggy air inside. 

As I pulled my arms closer to me to retain heat, I glimpsed around to find no observers. I quickly slid myself into an abandoned alley. Opening my bag, I checked my phone and pager: nothing. “1:34” glared at me through the darkness. A new day had started as I let ‘loose.’ Extending my necklace, I can’t help but still admire the pendant that housed my excess power. It was a gold and silver entwined tree of life in a circle, with sunstone and moonstone combination acting as its moon/sun. Small aquamarine pieces dotted the branches of the tree like dew, and as I let the power flow out, its blue-green tone shone mystically. 

I was just about to raise it so I could go home, when a small wind caressed my back, lifting my freed hair away. My hand speedily react to cover the pendant, just as I was pushed against one of the walls. Dropping my eyelids, “Et factum est, obscurare verum quod ego volo meam,” ran through my mind in a loop. The small glow slowly dissipated and I let go.

A hand went to grasp the back of my neck as another gripped into my hair. It moved me until my neck was barred. “You smell too good, sweetheart, you can’t leave me unless I say so.” A warm nose brushed along the length of my neck, and it tensed. I held my breath. Do I dare to ‘try’ and stop him, or will it get me killed instead? I chose to keep myself restrained for the moment being.

Exhaling slowly, “I smell nice. That’s why I can’t go home?”A chuckle replied to my nonplussed question. Warm breath now passed against my neck, a sharp breath made by me as little licks were taken, as if testing a flavour. 

“You smell and taste exquisite, darling.” His body pressed into mine, that I could feel the hard ridges and curves of his physique. 

My heart began to beat fast, despite my discouraging will, and I couldn’t help but breathe heavily. “What does that even mean? Let go of me!” My body wriggled, trying to find escape.

“Can’t do that, love.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Does it matter? All you need to worry in that pretty little head of yours, is you are mine tonight.” Lips latched onto my pulse, and Klaus began to nibble at the flesh, pulling and biting without breaking through skin.

Gasping, “I- What-” For some idiotic reason, warmth began to pool in my belly, and my body began to submit. A cloudy haze descended on my mind, and I was a puppet and he was my master, but this couldn’t be. I was a healer, a master of an art requiring full control of one’s faculties and everything at their disposal, including my body. But as the minutes wore on, my hands clutch at his shirt. His hands now only gripped my hair to keep it steady, as my neck revealed itself to his mercy. “Agh,” my breath escaped me, “why- why am I reacting like this?” My speech slurred.

Klaus stopped his activity to look directly in my eyes. His amber eyes glowed, his fangs - or was it his canines? - glinting sharply. “You’re mine.” He growled. Hair jerked to the other side, it wasn’t even a second later that he latched onto new territory. I whimpered. “Mine. Mine. Mine…” It was a mantra he repeated against my sensitive flesh. He growled more, this time, I somehow knew it was in annoyance. Annoyed at not finding what he craved for.

“...not your’s...please....stop…” Whatever I tried to say, he didn’t acknowledge them. If anything he became more fervent. Magic evaded my call, a call that was weak and unsure to my horrification. A part of me knew I’d be okay. Knew that somehow everything would end well if not better than I thought it would. A part of me, however, was as stubborn as the day I was born, unwilling to submit to this entity, this situation which made me vulnerable to the hybrid.

The hybrid shook his head against my collarbone, as the hand behind my neck inched its way to a strap of my silk dress. It was pulled down, revealing a new location for his pleasure. This seemed to appease his instincts. With a moan, he lifted me, my legs wrapped around his waist by automatic instincts. 

Swoosh. There was suddenly more light surrounding us, and I knew we were no longer in the alley. Back meeting a cushioned surface, he wasted no time in leaning further into me as he lapped at the swell of exposed breast. With an animalistic tendency, he latched on, making me arch myself towards him. Fingers gripping my hips down onto the duvet, and without a moment’s notice, I heard the sound of punctured flesh.

I suddenly felt a tendril of my soul escaping through the exits. A slither of raw magic beginning to cover my skin. My eyes were lidded, but I felt the heat consume me. Soon I could feel him on a different magnitude. It felt as if I found something, finding a home I never knew of. It consumed, and as strange as everything else occurred, I welcomed it into oblivion.


	3. Uh-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fled, and everything seemed erasable. Forgettable. Back to work, and back to facing the inevitability of death in life. Confronting death at every shift was in her job description, so when did she begin to fear the uncontrollable? Easy enough, that fear only comes when the source is within her. And it's only a matter of time before something or someone arrives into the fold. Uh-oh, is right, especially when Klaus Mikaelson comes knocking on your door.

Topaz burned my eyelids, searing through the gaps. What time was it? Glimpsing to my side, a picturesque view of the city line met my sight. It startled me because the sky was brimming with ribbons of the setting sun. It was past the beginning half of the new day. Well past. I needed to get up and get ready for work. Being warm, feeling languid, I didn’t want to move, though something was niggling at the back of my mind. Rubbing my eyes, I made to turn myself, but an anchor around my midsection stopped me. My heart skipped a beat. The pit of my stomach churned. Peeking through my fingers, my eyes travelled along the unknown arm until it met the side profile of one hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. Flashes of the early morning filtered through my foggy perception, and my situation worsened as it was followed by a pounding headache trying to escape the confines of my skull.

Groaning internally, I thanked the lord that I was fully clothed. Waking up next to him of all 7 billion people possible, was a nightmare. I didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like if we had fornicated. I shuddered. Delicately taking his arm into my possession, I easily willed him to stay asleep as I crept out of bed. Stretching onto my toes, I took a survey of the room. It was very tasteful, though, too much like a bachelor pad to my liking.

I quickly spotted my heels and my bag and checking the time, I left as quietly, and as swiftly as I could. It wasn’t until I escaped through the back entrance of the building did I sigh in relief. I had people prying with judging eyes, as they assessed my mussed hair and wrinkled dress in the corridors. Ugh. As if it wasn’t hard enough knowing who I slept with.

Extending the necklace, I ripped open my way to my home. One hour later, I had my scrubs on.

 

“...11 years old ran in front of a car...open fracture on tib-fib, rotated out…Get me an x-ray, CAT scan, and prep the OR for re-attachment...2 minutes for the scan, ma’am...remove her please...standby...”

“....Daddy?!!!! I want my daddy!...I don’t want to die...”

“...not tachycardic...get him under…”

“...Age 47. Male. Four story fall...order me a CAT scan, insert a drip line…Steady! Secure him!...brain damage inevitable...”

“...CAT scan shows minor contusion in the frontal lobe...transfer to Med Ward and keep on watch…”

“...Doesn’t hurt man....stitches...give me pain meds...”

“Age 31. Had her asthma attack start yesterday. Progressively worsened…”

“... Administer CPAP…nice deep breaths now...monitor for next hour....”

“...3 minutes to go before a clean sla- He’s crashing! Get the cart!!!!....increase to 400...clear!...BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP. Time of death: 11:59. Death toll 1. Next time team, we aim for perfection…”

 

I tapped the syringe free of air bubbles and administered the dose of morphine into her line. Priya was a 25-year-old with colon cancer. A rare case. She was at stage four, and even with her commending outlook of perseverance, what brought her in tonight finalised her terminal status. 

“Are you settling in okay?”

“Yes, Doc. It’s just uncomfortable-” Her breathing became sharp as another spasm of pain rattled her body. 

I laid a hand on her shoulder. “If the pain worsens, call the bell and I’ll give you something stronger. Is there someone I can call for you?” She had felt chills earlier in the day, and my heart cried as I asked her mother to leave the room when I saw her cold. Priya was immunocompromised and I couldn’t risk exacerbating her current condition.

Her head moved to declare no, there wasn’t anyone else to call. It was a sad night as Priya came to realise what this night meant, alone. As her tears fell from her foetal position, I left the room feeling myself ache. There was nothing I could do to ameliorate this, neither medical or supernatural, except to ease her pain. Her mother sat inconsolable in the waiting room. All I could do was hold her in that spare moment left in the busy unit. Life was unfair sometimes.

 

The corridors were lit with fluorescent lights, its monochromatic scheme seeming more and more antiseptic. As I reached the reception, the strain of the previous shift fell away as I moved for the transition. Slotting the clipboard back into the shelving system, I reached out for a pen blindly to fill in the next prescription.

Thinking of it, a pen flew into my hand without reason, and my head snapped quickly in accusation to the pen. What was happening? My fingers flexed around it, as a residual strand of magic dissipated. Exhaling and inhaling deeply, my hand glided over the pad as my signature appeared to substantiate the needed drugs. The end flick wobbled as the lights flickered for one breath.

Shuffling out of my scrubs, the rustling sound dominated the locker room in my haste to rectify my lack of control. The talisman heated against my breastbone, its glow lightening my darkened features. Caffeine. I needed to acquire it within my system and maybe, just maybe, this lack of control was the consequence to fatigue.

Travelling through the grounds to the cafeteria became a battle in itself. Winds were appearing inside through closed windows and doors, as my hands warmed to the point where I was afraid I might produce a flame. Outside, darkened clouds were brewing a storm. The matched staccato to my heartbeat signalled that it all came from me. People passing by were mystified and made small talk of the incoming storm or a faulty ventilation system. After all the control mastered, to be able to open my channels and effectively project it to specific locations in others’ bodies, this amateur harnessing of magic was beyond ridiculous!

A cup of steaming long black was now in my possession. Inhaling the scent of coffee grounds, my shoulder fell slumped as a light shower commenced. Free for another 10 hours. Sigh. Thud. But a different responsibility ensued to gain back control. A cooling sensation hit me as my head became supported by the table. The heat was now only coming from the coffee, maybe it was just fatigue? Eyes closed, I reached my centre, focusing on nothing and everything. Minutes dragged on, my head lolling with the sounds and the rain seemed to gradually ease until it changed into a torrential flood...

The tv was tuned to the sports channel, but my concentration was elsewhere. People were bustling around trying to get a bite before getting to their destination, but all I could hear was yesterday’s moments. Looking up, what met me was not the cafeteria room, but instead came flashes of a covered shoulder as the lights flickered again, and a scent snaking its way around me in a velvet encasement that felt just right.

_Gasp. My hands grasped his hair, pulling in need to stop or get closer. My mind was confused. His hands inched its way up my leg, tickling the skin that I couldn’t help but take short breaths in anticipation._

_“Mmmm, more- uhh.”_ I could practically feel his mouth on my skin right now. My hands rubbed against my chest, directly above where my heart should be. The rumbling thunder matching the violence caged within my chest cavity. My neck clicked as I stretched it side to side, trying to find comfort from phantom residue. Prickles were edging along the surface of my skin, and it suddenly stopped. A soothing proximity felt without contact, eliminated the disaccord of my will, as the clouds lightened its load. Everything finally felt like it was coming back into my discipline where I deemed what escaped and what didn’t.

A hand weighed on my shoulder within moments of regaining control. _Uh-oh._ His baritone rumbled through him making me exhilarated, and just like yesterday, I wanted to get away, even though something enticed the need to stay. “Hello, love. You and I need a word.”


	4. New Discoveries - What's a Girl Gotta Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronted by the Hybrid, Elisandriel is left with a startling truth that they both know they cannot run from. A pity that nothing in life comes free, for if the bond is not finalised, it will raze in its wrath.

_"Hello, love. You and I need a word."_

"I'm sorry, I think you're confusing me with someone else." I deadpanned. Looking over my shoulder, eyes staring blankly at him. Well, trying to. 

The scruff of his 5 o'clock shadow gave him a semi lumberjack look. Yet, what did me in, was the air of sophisticated arrogance coming from his aristocratic, European countenance.  _Oh why did he have to be so attractive! He's too contradictory right now... How am I gonna get out of this one?_

He threw a feral smile, and looked mockingly as he brought his face closer to mine. "Oh sweetheart, don't play games with me. You did hurt my feelings this morning, leaving me like a thief in the night. I was hoping you'd be remorseful as I believe that you have something to tell me."

Klaus' lips were whispering darkly into my ear at this point. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I tried to get my bearings straight. I didn't know what was wrong with me: why was I being a hormonal teen meeting her pop idol? Taking a deep breath, I relished in the moment of regaining control of my magic. Outside, the weather was still terrible, yet I made it so that it would gradually die down. It's too much for speculation otherwise. Not many people were worried about global warming affecting the weather, yet of those who became fanatics... I didn't exactly want to give them something untruthful to nitpick over. "I don't know what you mean. And frankly, it's creepy that you've managed to find me after having only met me this early morning as strangers. I didn't even think you knew my name. So unless that something is to say 'no we did not have sex last night - this morning, you're safe,' I don't know what else you're expecting me to say..."

"Hmm, is that so? If you don't want me to look, love, I suggest you stop rubbing your chest." I quickly put my hand down. I hadn't even realised I've been doing it.

"Yes that is so. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to go and recuperate before my next shift. You understand don't you? Now please leave me alone. I hope you have a lovely night." The chair I was in screeched awkwardly in a heinous fashion, as I tried to leave. Unluckily, as I was leaving the cafeteria, Klaus matched me footstep to footstep, and I could feel his burning eyes.

Trying to lose him while leaving the Hospital was a hassle beyond compare. He also had the audacity to whistle cheerfully as he evaded my tactics of evasion. The irony did not pass me. As I reached my car, his persistence made me snap. The smart thing to do would have been to keep my act and appeal as someone who  _didn't know what he wanted._ Partially, that was the truth. I really don't know what he wants me to tell him. I played the human this morning. I even managed to become enthralled with his Hybrid charm, or whatever that was. The connection this early morning did puzzle me, for I wasn't the type to get into those kinds of relations with a stranger. Everything just coalesced at that moment, as my fatigue added with the previous loss of control and this consternating behaviours of his to be my shadow in the rain, brought me to turn rapidly to face him. "What is it you want to know?"

One eyebrow arched, his dimples formed. "Was that so hard? All I want to know, is what have you done to me?"

"I haven't-"

"Well, since you have a talisman on you, sweetheart, I'll skip the supernatural introduction, shall we?" He boxed me in. To any outsider, we would have just looked like a couple sharing a secret. "Since this morning, I have been plagued with your actions and your thoughts, do you know how hard it is do my business without you giving me medical stats every 5 minutes? No? How about the fact that I haven't been able to have a proper meal, love. I'm getting peckish. So far, you're the only thing that smells appetising."

"What do you mean you've been privy to my thoughts? And you're hungry?"

"Is that an invitation? To answer your questions, yes and yes. Though your voice does sound lovely, I really do not need it in my head. Not to mention that I loathe not being able to enjoy blood. You've somehow made me repulsed at other's blood. I would love to drain you dry for this insolence and I can't. Fix it, you witch!"

His Hybrid face showed in the moonlight. Magic did not respond to the threat. His hands were holding my arms in place on either side of me in what should be a bruising hold. Magic felt thrilled as it tingled down my arms to where we were connected. His body bent towards mine as he caged himself closer for a threatening aura. 

Looking up into amber liquid, black veins marring the beauty into something fierce, eyes met eyes and something leaped across to call something primal. My magic rose to the surface, wanting to dance free. Heat bloomed. I could feel him hardening against me and it finally clicked.

"Fuck..." Quickly looking around, no witnesses to be seen in the staff parking lot, with thunder and a lightning, we flashed away.

* * *

 

"Aren't you full of surprises! Where are we?!" He growled. Bookshelves lined the walls, with a fireplace blazing away the cold. The room was well lit, as we stared at each other across a lectern. 

Calmly, I spoke to him. "We're currently in my library and I'm about to find out exactly what happened to us. For your information, don't go blaming me for what's happened. You're the one who followed me out of the club, then proceeded to molest me!"

"Really, love! The  _you-started-it_ excuse? How juvenile, and if I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy yourself and began to offer yourself willingly. I wouldn't call that molesting someone if they were willing."

"You egotistical male! Just let me find out what's happened. For your sake I hope that this is not what I'm thinking it is. Otherwise, be prepared for my 'juvenile behaviour' for the rest of time."

A worried look crossed his face and disappeared in an instant. "Surely you are joking!" 

"No, I am not." I rubbed my chest as I quickly summoned my grimoire. Klaus moved being me, looking over my shoulder. I called for the correct passage to be shown, and there it was.

_To meet another supernatural of equal measure, and to have made a soul connection is to be bonded. Not able to harm each other with their physical attributes, the bond ensures that they are joined in all ways. By blood, by magic, mind, body, instinct and soul. It brings uncharacterised behaviour/uncontrolled reactions such as lust and an inability to keep control (possessive behaviour, magic unrestrained or  in a vampire's perspective, unable to feed of other's unless their mate's) without their bonded until the bond has been consummated... A rarity in the supernatural world... Bonds cannot be invoked, forged or broken, and can only be completed as those who receive this calling cannot refuse...otherwise lose abilities...rarity stems...inability to take root... first lines of ancient lineage... Females may know that they have formed a bond by the mark where their bonded has chosen...felt strongly the first few days...unconsciously... To know about the human bond, refer to soulmates._

My face paled. Rushing to the bathroom, I quickly unfastened the first few buttons of my shirt. Pulling material down, the light illuminated my reflection. There it was. A bite mark above where my heart would be, with a formal print of 'Niklaus Mikaelson' as one half of the sphere. Swirls wrapped around it like magic.

Having followed, Klaus also looked at it with a degree of fascination and possessiveness took hold. He moved closer toward me. All I could think of were words echoing from the passage.  _'...cannot refuse...uncontrolled reactions...only completed...consummated...'_

"You heard my thoughts and couldn't- I wasn't able to use my magic against you, and when you had began to kiss me my instinct was to- Oh god."

How can this be happening? There was no escaping this. The gleam in his eyes confirmed it. A rumble went through the room. An instinctive growl of the word:

"Mine."


End file.
